Omege 4 Relay
by NICKjnp
Summary: Battle in the Unknown: Letters


Battle in the Unknown #1

Letters

Commander Shepard stood looking at the galaxy map with an intensity that few ever saw. He tried to keep his fears hidden from others so as to not worry his comrades. They looked up to him for guidance and courage. He wasn't about to let them down even though secretly he was worried that some would not make it out alive.

His crew had recently been abducted and his team was a little on edge. He didn't doubt their skills or resolve, only his own. It was likely the oddest group of motley individuals he had ever seen and the most deadly. Two humans that, for all intents and purposes, were considered terrorist because of who they worked for. A convicted felon which had biotic power that far exceeded his own. A gun for hire who's experienced trumped Shepard's. A thief who, though nobody realized, was likely the most effective infiltrator in the galaxy. That was just the humans. There was a quarian prodigy and turian operative that Shepard trusted with his life. He was the battlemaster to a krogan created to be perfect in every way. Then there was the drell assassin whose ability to remove a target was, put simply, scary. An asari warrior who experience and combat knowledge dwarfed his entire team. Finally there was the Geth, the strangest of his team. He had fought hundred of Geth before meeting Legion. With a single conversation his understanding of his enemies had been flipped upside down. What he had thought about these machines had been radically changed. They were allies and ready to help defend a galaxy that thought of them as monsters and machines without morals and values which, when seen by the actions of this geth, was untrue.

"Commander," a feminine voice said from behind. Shepard turned to see Miranda, his second in command. "We'll arrive at the Omega 4 relay in a couple of hours. Is there anything you need before we arrive?"

"No thank you. I'm going to head up to my quarters and write some letters to some people," Shepard responded.

"Very well Commander. I'll inform you shortly before we arrive at the destination," she replied.

Shepard walked over to the elevator and took it to his private quarters at the top of the ship. It seemed like it took forever but it was likely just his thoughts circulating in his mind as to what it was he was going to tell his friends and loved ones. It was possible that this would be the last time he would be able to let them know how he felt, what was going through his mind and, most importantly, that he loved them.

Letter #1

Liara,

I am trying to put the words together to let you know how much I love you. Seeing you on Illium after all the fighting I had been through was likely the most reassuring and calming thing that has happened to me so far. I wish I could touch your face one last time, to hold you close to me one more time and whisper I love you, spend one last moment together so you knew that, trough everything that has happened to me, you are the most precious thing to my heart. I don't know what happened to you when you retrieved my body. I've asked Miranda several times and all she has said is that it is best if it comes from you. I've decided that, if you want to tell me, you will tell me when you are ready. If I don't return from my mission I want you to know that I love you. You opened my mind to the galaxy as a whole and I have no regrets when it comes to you. You are my jewel, my precious stone, my heart and my soul mate. When this is over I'll come to you. I'll help you with the Shadow Broker. I'll help you find him and nothing in the universe will stop me from setting him in front of you to do what you feel you need to. Always know that I love you!

-Jorgen

Letter #2

Mom,

I wish I could tell you why I am writing this letter. Just know that I love you and that what I am doing is for humanity and the galaxy as a whole. I'm sorry about Dad. I know you said it isn't my fault but I still secretly blame myself for his death. I know I had to call the fleet in to save the council but I still blame myself for his death. He died a hero making certain that the Ascension made it to safety but I can't shake it being my fault. Just know that I'm sorry and I wish there could have been another way. I love you and, even though you say it isn't necessary, please forgive me.

-Your Son

Letter #3

Staff Commander Alenko,

Well Kaidan this is it. I'm about to kick in the doors of these SOBs and show them what happens when they piss me off. Like before, I don't know if I'm going to make it back. If I don't I need you to continue what I started two years ago. Make them see the threat the Reapers are to the galaxy. If I do make it back I promise to get some drinks with you. I heard from Anderson that you have been seeing a Doctor on the Citadel and that it is getting serious (like marriage serious). Congratulations! If I make it back we'll have to go celebrate and see a couple of dances (don't worry… I won't tell). Take care Kaidan. Keep fighting like I know you can.

Spectre Shepard

Letter #4

Urdnot Wrex,

Wrex. We've been through a lot together. There are only handful of humans and aliens I trust in the galaxy and you are one of those. You know what it is that is coming. You know the stakes that are at hand. If I don't return in my mission I'll likely need you to rally the galaxy. No pressure huh? If the council stays as stubborn as it does then it is going to fall on your shoulders. Prove to the galaxy why the krogan are its protectors and soldiers. Prove to the galaxy why the krogan are the most significant. If I'm not able to continue this fight then it rests on your shoulders. I know I can count on you. Contact Kaidan if you don't get a reply from me within a week. I know you two can do what is necessary. Take care my friend. May your always be victorious.

-Shepard, fellow warrior and friend

Letter #5

Councilor Anderson,

I'm sorry but you'll always be Captain to me even if you are no longer part of the military. I'm about to hit the collectors where is hurts. I know the council doesn't trust me because of my dealings with Cerberus and I wouldn't trust me if I was in their position. Please continue to push the truth to the council. They may be stubborn but they will eventually realize the truth. Take care my friend.

-Shepard

"Edi, send these messages through the nearest combuoy and then inform Garrus, Jacob and Miranda that I want to see them in the CIC," Shepard said to the ship AI that was everywhere at once.

"Yes Commander! Messages away and Garrus, Miranda and Jacob have been informed of emergency meeting on the CIC."


End file.
